While You Were Away
by NotMyAssButt
Summary: Based off this prompt: "It's been a year since the Breach has been sealed. Cassandra or Vivienne has taken seat on the Sunburst Throne. One morning your Mage Inquisitor wakes up to a small Templar force at your doorstep, getting ready them take you back to the Circle.What does your Inquisitor do? What does your LI do? How does it go down?" I'd love feedback.
1. Chapter 1

Inquisitor Arryn Lavellan was used to being woken up by soft knock on her door as servants brought her breakfast. It had taken her months to stop bolting out of bed every time she heard them knock. The servants would always apologize even after Arryn explained it was just an instant reaction from having to be on guard most of her life. They would nod their understanding and leave her to eat. But lately she had felt safer, probably something to do with the former-Templar who slept by her side. But on this particular day Cullen was away on a training mission with most of the Inquisition forces, only a handful veterans and the newest recruits were left behind.

On this day the Lady Inquisitor was not woken by a soft kiss on her temple or a servant leaving her breakfast. She was woken by Josephine shaking her shoulder and Leliana cursing the new Divine.

"Vivienne must have known about the training exercise why else would she send them now?" The former Left-Hand paced around the room with an arrow nocked.

"What's happening?" Arryn sat up and moved to the edge of the bed while Josie handed her staff to her. "Why do I need this?"

Josephine gave her a sympathetic glance. "Some Templars arrived late last night, they said they were hunting a dangerous apostate and asked for any information we might have and if they could take shelter for the night."

It all sounded fairly routine they had visitors quite frequently that would just stop off for a night or two. "That doesn't explain why you sound panicked and Leliana looks like she's about to shoot the next person that comes through the door."

"Well, my Lady, it just so happens that they failed to mention that the 'dangerous apostate' they were searching for was you." Josephine had a pained look on her face. "Apparently Divine Victoria has decided to…round up apostates and place them in Circles."

Lavellan stood up and walked towards the balcony that faced the garden. Now that she was fully aware, she could hear the sounds of fighting taking place in the courtyard. "And she wants me because I'm some sort of apostate hero? Can she even do this? I'm the leader of a major political group, does she know that she declaring war if she goes through with this?"

"I don't think she cares." Leliana sounded disgusted. "She thinks that this is for the greater good and you'll just surrender to her will for the good of the Inquisition. She thinks having support of the Empress and the Templars is enough to keep her safe." Leliana was about to continue when the door flew open and a dozen Templars came up the stairs and surrounded the women.

One of the Templars stepped towards Lavellan. "We are under direct orders from Divine Victoria to apprehend Inquisitor Lavellan and take her to the White Spire to await proper Circle assignment. We are authorized to use force if necessary." As if rehearsed the Templars pulled out their blades in one synchronized movement. "Surrender and nobody has to die."


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I always love reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Edit: God I feel so stupid. I didn't see that the formatting was messed up.

* * *

Arryn ran a hand through her short, black hair, pushing it back and out of her face in frustration. She knew an entire squadron of Inquisition soldiers would have trouble fighting a dozen Templars and though she had fought plenty of Red Templars before she had always had Cassandra or Bull with her. She didn't doubt the skill of the two that stood with her but it was the three of them versus some of the best trained swordsmen in Thedas.

She looked back at Leliana, her bow was fully drawn and the arrow pointed at Templar's face. Lavellan suddenly felt like she was reliving the alternate timeline when Alexius had sent them forward. She knew Leliana would die for her, no questions asked but Arryn didn't want that to happen again.

"Don't Inquisitor." Leliana responded as if she could hear what Arryn was thinking. "I will not allow Vivienne to abuse her power as Most Holy. Especially not in this matter."

Lavellan nodded at Leliana and she started to draw on the energy around her to conjure a wall of fire when the energy disappeared completely even the energy from her body seemed to drain away. Josie called out to her as she hit the ground. The effects of the Templars' dispel abilities had never affected her this negatively. It was never pleasant but usually it only lasted for a few seconds. In the seconds before she blacked out she reason that the Templars must had been combining the power of their ability, and she would have been impressed if it hadn't felt like dying.

Pain.

One single sensation, blocking out all others. She cried.

Cold.

It tried to sooth her but it just burned. She screamed.

Dark.

Was she blind? Had she ever seen? She forgot.

Pain.

Who was she? Was this death? She was apathetic.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Her eyelids felt heavy, too heavy. She managed to open them a fraction. The first thing she saw again was bars. The scene was too familiar. She let out a strangled laugh. She was back in a prison cell in Haven. That was the only answer. The last two years had been nothing but a dream and now she was going to be taken to Val Royeaux to be executed for whatever actually happened at the explosion at the conclave. She rolled onto her back and her laughs grew louder and more deranged.

"Of course it was a dream." She seemed almost giddy. "A Dalish mage saving the world. Me. The Herald of Andraste."

She heard loud footsteps and the sounds of metal plates clanging together. "If only it had been." The man stared down at her in disgust. "I expected the hero of the world to be more…mentally stable."

She laughed again. "It's funnier when you say it." She looked over at him. He was older and greying around his temples. He was also a Templar. She giggled. "They should call you the Grey Templar." She curled up on her side, laughing. He seemed less than assumed.

"I suppose Seeker Pentaghast will want to know you're awake." He sighed and walked away.

"Pentaghast." She said elongating every syllable. "That seems familiar. Aren't they dragons?" She giggled to herself softly as she imagined a dragon in Templar robes.

* * *

This was a weird chapter to write. But thank you for reading anyways. Also if you want to follow me on tumblr my url is notmyassbutt and I usually post chapters there first.


End file.
